


A Long Hard Night

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from the lovely Inky-Tea for the birthday drabble series.<br/>> How about Kaiba and Jounouchi get trapped in a confined space? Awkwardness and sexual tension forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Hard Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky-Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inky-Tea).



“This is all your fault.” Katsuya grumbles, wriggling uncomfortably to avoid Kaiba’s elbow in his ribs.

“How is this MY fault? You’re the one who fell! I should be blaming you, after all, you yanked me down here with you.” Seto’s eyes narrow at the blonde trapped under him, smirking a little as the smaller teen tries to shrink down.

“Who even has something like this in their building in the first place?” Katsuya counters, thankful it isn’t completely dark. The space between the walls had been a story and a half fall, and he was still sore from landing and then being squished by Kaiba landing on top of him.

“It was supposed to be covered.” Seto admits reluctantly, biting his lip as he shifts a little, finding the close quarters uncomfortable in a distinctly flustering manner, “They must have been working on the wiring at the top today and forgot to put up some sort of tape or warning.”  
Katsuya can’t help but laugh at the tone Seto’s uses, knowing whoever made the oversight would be sure to regret it once the CEO gets them out of there. Distantly he considering pointing out that they could easily both fit in the space sitting beside each other without touching, but a spot of pressure against his thigh changes his mind. Instead he wriggles again, as if trying to get comfortable, and his suspicions are confirmed as Seto takes in a sharp breath and goes completely rigid. Forcing an innocent look, Jou lets his breath flutter warm against Seto’s neck,

“You still okay, Kaiba?”

Seto swallows roughly, forcing his brain to function past the sensation of Katsuya’s kips grazing his neck while speaking, and the delicious friction caused each time the blonde’s hips press while wriggling under him.  
Goddammit.  
This is going to be a long, hard night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Long Hard Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281166) by [darkmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus)




End file.
